Tell Me It's Not True
by Valora
Summary: Optimus Prime's darkest secret is uncovered. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

plot bunny: "Hey guess what you're gonna write a TFA Optimus/Megatron slashfic!"

me: "Oh. My. God."

plot bunny: "What are you waiting for? Go for it already!"

me: "Yes, master."

**WARNING: Contains explicit smut, mech on mech action in all its sticky and graphic glory!**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Tell Me It's Not True**

Optimus Prime felt his energon running cold as he watched the communications screen of their small base in Detroit. He was keeping well out of sight himself, standing halfway behind the corner of the corridor which lead to their respective personal quarters... Bumblebee was just taking Sari back home, it was late at night- thank Primus, the last thing he needed right now was their youngest member seeing this feed. As if Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead weren't bad enough already. Said bots were standing with their back turned to him, optics fixed on the screen... Optimus could practically feel the expressions of pure horror on their faceplates. This was a nightmare coming true. The young Prime thought about just running off or throwing his axe at the screen to make the transmission stop but he didn't find the strength in himself to just fragging _move_.

On the screen, a video feed of him was being played, kneeling on the bare earth outside in the nightly forest. The only sources of light were his optics and the full moon, illuminating the place with its pale light. He saw himself glancing at the camera insecurely while rubbing his hands up and down a pair of large gray thighs hesitatingly.

'I still think this is a terrible idea', his depicted self said before a big black hand descended to his face to tilt his chin upwards and trace his pale blue bottom lip with its strong thumb.

'Quit whining and put those pretty lips of yours to a better use.' Everyone tensed even further at the sound of that gruff voice- they all knew exactly who it belonged to. Slowly, the mech in the video started caressing the thighs and hips in front of his face with his mouth, kissing up a trail from one knee up to the junction of upper thigh and hip, across a taut abdomen and down to the other knee, then back up again, grabbing his larger partner's thighs for support. One blue hand wandered up to trace the seams of the other's hips and the junction of his legs, drawing a deep moan from him. A long and erotic lick over the black interface panel, a small click... the long, thick and very much erect interface rod slid directly into the red and blue Autobot's mouth.

By the way he was working it, anyone could tell this wasn't the first time Optimus was doing this. Bobbing his head easily on the large spike, withdrawing and dragging his glossa along its underside before suckling on the sensitive head gently while massaging the base with expert hands. After a while, the bigger mech pulled him from himself with a grunt and scooped him up bridal style. Weak protests were muffled by a rough kiss being pressed to the younger one's lips, and for the first time in the video, the second mech's face could be seen, confirming what everyone had known already but hadn't wanted to believe: Megatron, their mortal enemy, the Decepticon leader by whose hands thousands of Autobots had met their ends, this monster was fooling around with their trusted friend and leader, Optimus Prime. It couldn't be and yet the evidence was right in front of their noseplates.

The camera followed as the Decepticon carried his prey over to a blanket spread out on a huge, flat boulder below a massive overhang- a nice, secluded place, protected from rain and the cold wind in the hills- this was nothing coincidental or spontaneous, it had been prepared. Megatron put Optimus down on the makeshift berth with surprising gentleness, not wasting any time before kissing and touching the Prime all over. Optimus himself was writhing in pleasure by now and it didn't take more than a few knowledgeable touches to make him open his own interface panel, revealing his already dripping port. Megatron chuckled deeply and delivered a little bite to the Autobot's white neck, making him gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

'Needy tonight, aren't we?' Optimus squirmed impatiently and growled.

'Just slaggin' do something!'

'As you wish, my dear...' The younger mech squeaked as Megatron plunged two large fingers deep into his quivering port and started pumping immediately, soon they were joined by a third, then a fourth digit. Optimus Prime was panting in time with the sharp thrusts, holding on to his dangerous lover's shoulders as if his life depended on it.

Still watching the video and not daring to utter even the smallest sound, the young Prime clenched his fists at his side- he should have never allowed Megatron to bring that camera drone with him. For personal enjoyment only! Sure, that was what he got from trusting a Decepticon to keep his promise!

On screen, Megatron now pulled his fingers from the smaller mech's port and licked the fluids off in a sensual display of pure lust; Optimus, watching his glossa dancing over his hand, mewled at the lack of attention he was getting. Gray lips went down to massage his own once again and the couple lost themselves in a wild battle for dominance, which Optimus knew he was bound to lose. He didn't object when Megatron flipped him over and pulled his aft up so his port was directly presented to the camera. The warlord pushed his index finger into the wet port, taking care not to block the view with his hand. After a few slow thrusts the finger left the port again and the gray mech placed both of his hands on the Prime's aft to carefully pull the port's soft edges apart. He then slapped the blue aftplates several times, making the Autobot yelp at the hearty hits. As if to soothe the now aching metal, he planted gentle kisses on the plates while playing with his port again.

'Megatron, please!' Optimus whined, his face pressed against the blanket below him, thighs shivering with arousal. The camera changed its angle when Megatron knelt behind him and lined his spike up with the young mech's entrance, rubbing its tip against its outside to coat it with lubricant first before pushing in slowly. The Prime hissed and cried out as he was being stretched so completely, the size difference making it almost painful to take in his partner's rod... the Decepticon growled with lust, red optics aflame as he penetrated the mech in front of him, holding on to the small waist and pulling him back onto his spike.

'Mmmmh... yeeessssss...' Megatron rumbled blissfully when their hips finally met, now fully seated within his little Prime. He waited a little to let him adjust to his considerable size before setting a slow but firm pace. A bemused expression overtook his face at the moans and shrieks he drew from his Autobot lover who arched his back as the massive spike was thrust into his port deep enough to hit its back wall. The dominant mech grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his upper body back so he was resting flush against his chest, held up by Megatron's hands on his silvery white thighs. Optimus had to brace his hands on the gray, black and red mech's forearms so he wouldn't fall over; the camera repositioned itself yet again, this time showing a front view of Optimus Prime bouncing up and down on Megatron's rod, thighs spread wide and head tilted back to kiss his lover sultrily.

'So good... Megatron...' he said in between the kisses and it earned him a few hard thrusts that had him shrieking before the Decepticon decided to change their position again and pushed Optimus to lay down on his back with his legs spread for him, port waiting to be filled again with his pulsating spike. Megatron didn't keep his companion waiting: he penetrated him swiftly and lifted Prime's slender thighs to press them up against a shivering red chassis. The camera zoomed in on where the massive interface rod was disappearing between the young Autobot's legs time and time again, gaining force and pace with every thrust. Optimus himself seemed to be reduced to a mindless animal by now, writhing and moaning helplessly as his supposed enemy pounded him like there was no tomorrow, filling him with his delicious girth, his hands all over him, furious glossa intertwined with his own... he overloaded with an audio shattering scream.

Megatron was far from finished, though. He shifted a little so more of his weight was pressed onto the smaller mech's thighs, enhancing the tightness of the vellicating port around his spike even more and resuming his hard thrusting. The camera's position changed for a last time as Optimus was sobbing and screaming in pleasure induced abandon, showing them from the side, showing how Megatron's powerful frame was tensing until it was no longer bearable to the warlord and he released his load into the Autobot's gestation chamber with a mighty roar. He let Optimus put his legs down into a more comfortable position, the younger mech used this opportunity to wrap them around the Decepticon's waist to keep him inside of himself as their mixed fluids made their way past the spike in his port, down his aft and onto the blanket.

'Look into the camera, sweetspark. Let it see your beautiful face.' Optimus Prime obeyed and turned his head; his optics clouded and barely onlined, his mouth opened to allow more cooling air to get into his intakes. Megatron placed tender kisses on his blue finial and murmured some sweet nothings before the video stopped. The face of a triumphant Sentinel Prime showed on the screen now, trying not to outright grin. He must have been overjoyed to finally possess the means to get rid of his former academy friend for good. What Optimus would have given to punch his stupid face right now!

"We received this file from an anonymous source 1.5 megacycles ago." He almost shouted down the line with his usual bellowing tone that just made you want to kick him where it really hurt. "The council decided Optimus Prime has to be arrested immediately, by any means necessary. This is a direct order. An Elite Guard ship is already on its way to earth; it will take this traitor back to Cybertron so he can be court martialed. Sentinel Prime out." Silence reigned for endlessly long seconds. Optimus, who had still not moved from his spot behind the corner was shivering by now. He had known, Primus, he had known all along that this would turn out real bad.

He should have never gotten involved with Megatron at all, but after the first incident when Optimus had been in heat... he had tried to fight him off at first, but it had felt so sinfully good. From that night, their affair had been going on for several months, they were both leaders, both needed some relief. They'd come to an agreement: whenever they met at night they wouldn't be Autobot and Decepticon, not enemies, just two mechs exchanging physical pleasure and no one would ever know anything. Megatron had given him what he needed and vice versa and that had been it. Yes, he'd felt guilty every time he sneaked out of base at night to meet him in the forest, he'd always told himself this would be the last time but... he'd always come back. And every time Megatron had been there waiting for him.

"Optimus...?" Ratchet asked wearily. Oh slag. He had been too lost in thought to notice them turning around to him. Very slowly, he stepped out of his hiding place, his optics glued to the floor- he couldn't bear looking at their faces. They must have been absolutely devastated. "Please tell me this is not true. Tell me you didn't do this, not out of your own free will."

"I... wish I had an explanation for this but... but I don't. I'm sorry."

"Why, Optimus?" Bulkhead said, and the sound of his voice, so disturbed, so disappointed, hurt Optimus. He didn't answer, though. There was no answer.

"You heard what Sentinel said." He mumbled, putting out his arms in front of him so his team could put him in stasis cuffs. "Go ahead, I guess I deserve it."

"No." He looked up to see Ratchet walking towards him slowly. "I say you disappeared yesterday, we haven't seen you ever since." The Prime lowered his arms slowly, not quite understanding what the elder bot was getting at.

"Ratchet...?"

"If you go back to Cybertron, there will be nothing but a swift execution waiting for you. Trust me, I know how those things are handled back home. And even if I don't understand it, I'm sure you had your reasons for doing what you did... somehow." Optimus looked at Ratchet for a long time, then at Bulkhead, then at Prowl. What had he done?

"Forgive me... I've failed you."

"Please leave now, Optimus." He nodded, tears welling up in his optics. He wasn't an Autobot anymore, from now on he would be a fugitive, hunted by those who were once his friends. He might as well offline himself. That was, after he got one little thing done. Without saying another word he turned around and walked out, transformed and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Megatron reclined in his throne; he was extremely pleased with himself at the moment. Oh, how delicious this situation was! Shockwave had just reported in, telling him about how much of an uproar he had caused by just broadcasting one little video of a Prime 'fraternizing' with the most wanted Decepticon in the universe on Cybertron. And, as he knew, the order to catch the Prime in question dead or alive had been given. Not that he wanted his favorite Prime to be put in the stockades to wait for his death sentence, no, but he knew him better than that anyways. He was a fighter. He would come for him and when he did, his intent would be very much deadly. Everything was working out just like Megatron had planned it.

Smirking devilishly he carefully swayed his can of high grade. Oh yes, he had wanted to free his little plaything of the burden of being an Autobot for as long as he had known him; finally he had met someone who did not fear him, who could even stand his ground against him in a fight and he was beautiful, too... but of course, he had to be an Autobot, a Prime no less. But, Megatron thought, he would change that. That lovely little Prime would be his. His soldier, his second in command... his mate. Certainly, with this very promising young warrior by his side, there would be nothing that could stand in his way, the whole universe would be theirs. The noise of metal clashing, Lugnut's missiles being fired along with the following explosions and the behemoth's pained scream echoed into the throne room from the direction of the entrance.

The Decepticon warlord grinned widely, sharp fangs glistening in the dim light of their hidden base. Oh, his dear Optimus was fast. He watched the high tunnel from which he knew Optimus Prime would step out any second now. And then, there he was. Megatron gasped at how beautiful he looked. His azure optics were so bright with pure rage they looked almost white, his mouth was drawn into a feral snarl. His fist was gripping the handle of his axe firmly, the weapon and parts of his chassis were covered in pink glowing energon... had he actually killed Lugnut? Well, the mech had been annoying as pit anyways. Oh, he looked so very deadly, so sexy...

"Welcome, Optimus." He said cooly, standing up from his throne casually and drawing one of his double- bladed swords. He wouldn't kill Optimus, that would be a terrible waste. He would defeat him, twist his little mind, make him one of them...

"Tonight you are going to die, Megatron." Optimus snarled- how Megatron loved this display of aggression! The pure hate in his young lover's voice warmed his spark- he would definitely make a fine Decepticon.

"We'll see, my love."

**There you go. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright since a second chapter was requested by quite a few people I brought myself to write it. Truth is, I hadn't even intended to write anything more, I didn't even have the slightest idea on how this story might continue; well, as you can see I thought of something. But that's it, there's NOT GOING TO BE MORE. I've still got a lot of work to do. Now, go ahead and have fun, that's an order!

**WARNING: Contains violence and good ol' Transformers SLASH (yay)**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Tell Me It's Not True**

**Bonus Chapter**

He had known this would happen, of course, it was a huge festivity and it had been announced all over Cybertron that he himself, Megatron, rightful emperor of Cybertron and all of its colonies (including earth), would be attending. That was like an open invitation for terrorists. But there was only one terrorist who he knew would be able to bypass the naturally high security of such an event and who would be able to wreak such havoc among the guests.

"Sir!" Shockwave shouted over the noise of screaming and trampling bots fleeing the Grand Hall of Iacon, shoving a few panicked bots aside to get to his leader who was, calm as ever, sitting on his throne and enjoying the view of a fleeing audience. "Megatron, my lord, we must evacuate!"

"Wrong, Shockwave. _You_ must evacuate." The warlord spoke, watching as several more smoke bombs dropped from the vents in the high ceiling and went off producing loud hissing noises as they hit the floor. "There is no need for me to leave. In fact, I would bet almost anything my presence is seriously required here." Shockwave remained silent for a click or two before he glanced at Cybertron's high society still swarming at the exits, trying to frantically get out.

"It is him again, isn't it."

"Who else would it be?"

"You do realize he is an insane murderer." Shockwave more stated than inquired, his single optic narrowing by a few degrees as the smoke reached them and clouded his vision.

"He is not any more insane than I am, Shockwave." Megatron replied, not letting himself be bothered by the smoke at all as he took a small sip of oil from an artfully crafted metal goblet and crossed his legs in front of him. There was no need to worry as long as there still were civilians in here, but then again, one could never know.

"Alright then I guess if it is your wish to face him alone, I shall leave now." With a small bow, Shockwave left his lord to himself and retreated towards the exits where most of the guests had already gotten out into the chilly night air. The cybertronian emperor put his goblet aside and stood up slowly; it had been quite a while since they had been attacked on a large scale, the numerous acts of simple manipulation didn't really count.

He unclasped the long purple cape and let it slide from his shoulders to pool at his stabilizing servos like velvet energon. Yes, he had been waiting for this moment, it was actually the secret reason as to why he had hosted this benefit gala at all- it was the bait for the most dangerous predator in the known universe. A one bot army, an energon- thirsty monster unlike any this world had seen yet and, he thought with a wicked smile, the one mech in the universe he loved more than anything.

To his left, a magnesium torch sputtered to life and illuminated the smoke with its deep red glow, then another one to his right, barely 20 yards away, then a third one at the far end of the now empty hall. There was no noise besides the hissing of the torches and his own steady ventilations; the smoke burned in his intakes, but he didn't care as his optics searched the smoke for something, a shadow, just the faintest movement... Megatron stepped down from the tribune slowly, his swords' blades made a screeching noise as he unsheathed them. Another torch lit up the center of the huge hall and he cautiously walked towards it, swords drawn and ready to fend off a sudden attack. A snicker behind him made him whirl around to the direction it had come from, but there was nothing but smoke and reddish light.

"I've been wondering when you might show up, Optimus." The large gray, black and red mech said, his voice echoed in the vacated building. "Though I must say you could have easily killed everybody within mere nanoclicks if you had just used real explosives instead of smoke bombs."

"It would have been a shame to destroy such a beautiful building, don't you think?" A velvety voice said from somewhere inside the clouds of smoke. Megatron laughed at the sarcasm.

"That didn't seem to stop you from blasting the Polonium Towers to bits, along with the delegation from speed planet." A shadow dashed across one of the light sources to his right soundlessly; his attacker was undoubtedly mocking him.

"Did you really think I would let you die a quick and relatively painless death in a big explosion without having the pleasure of dismantling you with my own servos?" Optimus hissed from within a dark area of the hall. Of course not. He wanted to see how Megatron offlined, how his spark faded into oblivion. "You don't deserve anything but an excrutiatingly slow and painful demise, _emperor_."

"No need to be so formal, my dear." Megatron mocked. He liked where this was going. He turned abruptly when another torch lit up behind him and there, where the smoke had cleared a little bit by now, he could see a dark figure sitting on his throne, long legs crossed over one armrest casually and intense blue optics glowing. He could see the outlines of his upgraded battle armor, the long finials emerging from his helmet, his favorite axe in his hand. Gorgeous as ever. "It's been too long."

Optimus huffed. "You seem to be quite eager to be deactivated." Megatron stepped closer cautiously, no need to get careless.

"You didn't kill me when you had the chance." He said, thinking of the large scar running down from his lower chest to his abdomen which was still visible on his protoform and which he had received the night Optimus Prime had been declared a traitor to the Autobots many vorns ago. "I somehow doubt you would do it now." Optimus sat up straight on the throne at that comment and Megatron couldn't help but think how well- placed he looked on it... this was where he was meant to be, on a throne next to him, worshipped by Cybertron's people...

"How dare you be so presumptuous! You know very well what I went through and it's all your fault! Vorns of being a wanted criminal, having to hide in the shadows and somehow surviving, living among the scum of the galaxy... do you actually believe I wouldn't kill you after all the trouble you've caused me? After you've killed my friends, my team, the whole government and thousands of innocent Autobots?"

"You're still loyal to the Autobots, that's interesting."

"What are you implying!"

"You remember I told you I wanted you to become a Decepticon, that was why I published the recording of our little... _encounter_ in the first place and to think how you always defied me and how you swore you would never become a Decepticon, how you're still claiming to be an Autobot... and I didn't even have to do anything for you to become one of us. You turned into a 'con all on your own and you didn't even realize it." Megatron walked up the steps to the throne, optics focused on the bright blue orbs staring back at him. "I must say I'm glad I did what I did, it brought your best sides out, after all."

"ENOUGH!" The mech on the throne yelled, and with an enormous leap he was in front of Megatron, axe aiming for his head. The other mech, reflexes sharpened through a whole life of battle, was quick to react and guided the heavy blow aside elegantly before jumping back to put some distance between them. They started circling each other, optics busily scanning for the smallest twitch, the littlest movement that could betray what the other was about to do. The smoky air seemed to stand still around them, time seemed to stop.

Megatron watched the former Prime, his smooth movements, attentive optics, his body taut like a bow ready to fire... the red and blue mech sprang forward without a warning, delivering a second attack. It was blocked again but this time, the hit was hard enough and came at such an awkward angle that it made Megatron drop one of his swords- he tried to get a hold of the Prime to immobilize him, but the slender mech was too quick and rolled to the side just to jump up again when his opponent did a low swing with his leg .

"Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy battling with you, Optimus?" Growling, the younger mech blocked a straight kick by dodging and swinging his left arm down, then he started the counterattack by ramming his right elbow into Megatron's abdomen, then letting his axe swish towards his neck. The warlord blocked the deadly blade only narrowly, grabbed the arm holding the weapon and twisting it behind the other mech's back and pulling him against his front; Optimus wouldn't give up that easily though, hooking his foot behind Megatron's ankle, grabbing his knee and abruptly pushing backwards. The bigger mech let him bring him down, but he wouldn't give up that easily- he pulled the other mech down with him, rolling over as soon as he hit the floor. With Optimus now trapped below him he nuzzled the back of his neck lovingly and whispered into his audio.

"How I've missed being close to you... why don't we just pretend to be back in that forest on earth, all alone..."

"Get off me you slagger!" The brightly colored mech growled and hit his captor's face with the back of his head. Fluid shot into the emperor's optics as his sensitive nasal ridge was smashed by the blue helmet and he was pushed off. With his vision blurred, he stumbled to his feet and was almost immediately thrown back, loosing his second sword in the process as a blue foot connected to his midriff- but he didn't fall back to the floor, feeling the edge of his throne ramming into the back of his knees instead, making him sit down forcefully. His head was forced up as Optimus pressed the blade of his axe beneath his chin.

"I've waited for this for an eternity." The victor said darkly as he pressed his weapon closer to the Decepticon's throat. "Any last words, Megatron?"

Megatron looked up at the mech standing before him, his optics darkening with desire. He was so proud of his little Prime: he had grown to be an extremely skillful fighter, able to best even him, ferocious, stunningly beautiful in his deadly rage. "I have a last wish." He didn't fear death and to be honest, he wouldn't even have been bothered by being killed by a warrior as cunning as his beloved Optimus. It was not a shame to be defeated by a great fighter.

"Well?" The younger one inquired impatiently. Blue optics locked on to red ones, somewhat captured by the calmness they were emitting in the face of death.

"A kiss. I want you to kiss me for one last time." Optimus stilled at that request.

"Are you serious?" he asked wearily. Either Megatron really just wanted to kiss him, his infatuation with him was obvious enough after all, or this was part of some crazy plan Optimus had failed to grasp...

"Of course I am." The warlord spoke quietly, almost whispered, enjoying the feel of the slender mech before him being so close, almost in a life- threatening embrace. The former Autobot hesitated but soon he climbed onto the throne to be able to reach his enemy's face, his knees braced at the outer side of strong gray thighs, his upper body bent over his axe and his blue lips brushed Megatron's. The Decepticon lord responded eagerly, massaging Optimus' lips with his own and sliding his glossa into his mouth to explore its moist cavern. Trying to pull away but finding himself unable to do so, Cybertron's most feared terrorist gave in to the kiss and welcomed the invading glossa with a few smooth licks of his own... he knew he was indulging in this way too readily but he couldn't help himself. With a growl, Optimus pushed himself away from Megatron again, still holding his axe to the other's throat.

"Stop it!"

"You're just too ashamed to admit you like it." The gray mech grinned. Oh yes, there had been just that tiny bit of fire in that kiss which he knew he could turn into a real storm within the Prime if he just pulled the right strings now. "Just like the old times, hm?"

"Shut up." Good, he was getting Optimus angry.

"You know, as much as I love your savageness, we both know it isn't really your true self."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really enjoy this life, being on the run, having no place to call home, no one to comfort you..."

"You took away my chance for a peaceful life many stellar cycles ago!" Optimus snarled and pressed the blade closer to the emperor's vital lines, a thin streak of energon appeared where it touched the metallic skin. Very carefully, Megatron lifted his hand to the other bot's cheek to carress it with a feather light touch.

"I gave you a chance to achieve greatness and you grasped it. You are worthy to rule Cybertron, by my side-" A punch to his jaw stopped him before he could elaborate his suggestions further, the familiar taste of his own energon exploded in his mouth and the feel of it heated his plating in twisted arousal.

"You destroyed everything I once stood for! You will pay, Megatron. Now." Had anyone been watching, they would have been absolutely certain the warlord's life would end within mere seconds as Optimus raised his axe for the last, deadly strike. Megatron grinned. With the red and blue terrorist, one never knew what the outcome of a situation might be, even if it seemed so very obvious he would die now.

His opponent's weapon seemed to glow in anticipation, as if it was thrilled it would take another life any second now. Then it jerked into action, it cut through the air, it whirred due to the fast movement just to be redirected in the last possible moment so it didn't hit his head or neck, but his shoulder instead. The pain was great as the blade sliced straight through his armor and into his shoulder joint and Megatron reveled in it.

Just moments later, the former Prime smashed his lips against the Decepticon's mouth again and claimed the much bigger mech in an aggressive kiss, biting his lower lip until he drew energon. Megatron moaned into the kiss. The pain, the pleasure, the danger- it was all too perfect, it made him feel alive like nothing else could. Optimus was on top of him now, straddling his hips intimately and grinding their interface panels together in a rough display of dominance. The dance of their mouths didn't even slow as the smaller mech ripped both their panels off to expose already heated interface equipment.

This was another thing Megatron loved about his little Autobot: he was so unpredictable. One moment he was trying to rip him to shreds, the next he was all over him, kissing and biting and touching. Still the danger he posed remained, the gray, red and black mech knew Optimus could change back to killing- mode just as quickly.

The emperor's undamaged arm wrapped around his almost- assassin's slender waist tightly to once again join what was supposed to be one, impaling the shapely bot's dripping port on his already throbbing spike. The erupting fire of the violent penetration let both of them forget the world around them in painful bliss.

Time lost its meaning as they kissed, held on to each other, as Optimus rode his enemy viciously, bouncing up and down to ram the thick rod into his own port time and time again. The sight of Megatron's life fluid spluttering from the wound in his shoulder was like an aphrodisiac to him, satisfying his thirst for revenge- for the moment. He snarled ferociously as his overload approached, his hands gripping the other mech's shoulders hard enough to leave deep and painful dents.

And then, all too soon, climax washed over both of them, hot transfluid spurting into the younger one's spasming valve, bolts of sharp electricity racing through their connected frames. Optimus collapsed against his lover, face snuggling into the strong, gray neck for a moment as he took in the mighty Decepticon's individual scent. For the tiniest fragment of time, being close to the larger mech was all that mattered, feeling his spark beat behind the thick chest armor and still being filled by that deliciously massive spike...

"Bond with me." Blue optics snapped open. He pushed back from Megatron immediately.

"Did you just say-"

"Bond with me, Optimus. I want you to be my sparkmate... all of this, Cybertron, the whole universe, my spark... it will all be yours." For a moment, the red and blue mech didn't know what to say in a mix of shock and post- overload- daze. Then his face twisted into a grim scowl and he ripped his axe from Megatron's wound with as much brutality as he could muster.

"Never." He whispered cooly and then, as if he had never been there in the first place, he had disappeared into the smoke again. Megatron just sat there for a while, not bothering to cover himself again or inspect his wound. Then he tipped his head back and laughed heartily, insanely.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: NO robot sex in this chapter. For once.**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Tell Me It's Not True**

**Another Bonus Chapter ;)**

He was running from the grand hall of Iacon as fast as his still wobbly legs could carry him, cursing himself over and over again. He could have done it. He could have killed the emperor, avenged everything he had lost because of him and reached the goal he had been fighting to achieve for so long. And yet, he hadn't. Again. Instead, the old cycle began anew, with Megatron still alive and him fleeing from the site of his latest "crime", chased by the empire guard. And then he would start all over again, work out a new plan on how to destroy him and keep a low profile until he could strike again.

Jumping, he crossed the considerable gap between two buildings, far above the street of the big city. Flying troops were approaching from behind, he could hear the screaming of their jet engines and the faint clicking of rocket launchers and machine guns being deployed. He knew they wouldn't get clearance to actually fire though, at least not with lethal ammunition- they were not supposed to kill him. "Capture alive" the order was, however that didn't mean he could ignore the incoming danger. But well, he wasn't planning on sticking around for too long anyway. Doing a sudden turn, he crossed the roof he was currently on with a few large leaps and dove off the edge towards Copper Avenue.

From this building, it was a 580 mechanometer drop, so he had about half a click of freefall before he would reach ground level... had there not been the five layers of inter- city- air- highways in between. Without missing a beat, he angled his body a bit to accelerate downwards, just to spread his limbs again microseconds before he landed on top of a big public transport vessel cruising along the uppermost level. The passengers were probably getting the shock of their lives as the vehicle was jerked downwards a bit at the impact- nothing he could really get himself to care about now, after all he had a schedule to keep.

The jet engines had fallen back a bit- obviously they had missed him due to his unexpected maneuver and had to turn around in a wide arc and even when they did return the former Prime knew they would have serious trouble following him through the dense traffic. He waited for a little moment, clinging to the public transport before letting himself fall off the back and landing on yet another vehicle, one level down. The next jump was a bit harder since the level below him had the traffic going in the opposite direction, but he mastered it with ease, as if he had never done anything else in his entire life. The vehicle he was hitching a ride on was honking its horn and swaying a bit, but it wouldn't stop in the middle of fast- paced traffic, that would be plain suicidal... just like what he was doing right now, he thought with a half amused smile.

A quick look up confirmed what he had been hoping because his pursuers had obviously lost track of him between the swarming aircraft. Facing backwards, he scanned the level below for one specific vehicle, a night- blue Skycruiser CX with an open roof window. Then he spotted it as it was making its way towards him on the faster lane below and when it was close enough he climbed to the back of his unwilling transport and dangled from one of his rear fins until the Skycruiser was almost underneath him. He released his grip, dropped and fell right through the open window, which closed immediately after his entrance.

"Well, how did it go?" The pilot asked, flicking him a small sideways glance while pulling onto one of the smaller air- highways crossing Copper Avenue. "Is there any need for losing the cops?"

"Not really, but you know. Just in case." Optimus replied, getting up off the vehicle's floor in front of the backseat and climbing into the passenger's seat swiftly. Bumblebee smirked, exposing wickedly sharp fangs. Optimus had never fully grasped the reason for _that_ "upgrade", but... well. It wasn't his business what Bee spent his few credits on.

"Okey- dokey, bossbot. Hold on tight." He didn't even wait for confirmation before steering the aircraft into a dive, followed by a murderous and hardly legal barrel roll that brought them right into the side opening of a tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, didn't think this one would fail, I thought the plan was pretty good." Umbra, their medic, said as she scanned Optimus for serious damage.

"The plan didn't fail." he said gruffly, not even stopping to let her check him over properly, continuing right to the back of their hidden base, deep down in the catacombs of Iacon. "_I_ did. Where's Cheimon?"

"He's... he's in his room, sir." It didn't take another two seconds until Optimus was out of sight.

"Man, is he pissed." Bumblebee sighed, stretching his tired servos lazily while staring after their leader, standing next to Umbra.

"He's _what_?"

"He's not in a good mood."

"You and your earth slang..."

"Makes me sound sexy, doesn't it?"

"Ugh..."

XXXXXXXXXX

No one answered after he knocked, but as the door wasn't locked he decided to simply walk in. Silence greeted him- silence and darkness. He was alone in the room. The window was wide open. Cold fear exploded deep in his fuel tank all of a sudden, he stormed to the window, sticking his head out and looking around frantically- only to see a pair of blue optics staring back at him. He sighed with relief and climbed out onto the wide ledge in front of Cheimon's window to sit down next to the young bot. They sat there in silence for a while, staring out into the large, barely lit vault at the edge of which their base was situated.

"You thought I'd ran away again, didn't you? I promised I wouldn't." the youngling sitting next to Optimus said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just-"  
>"You just don't trust me."<p>

"That's not what I wanted to say." Cheimon huffed, turning his dark blue helmet away from Optimus.

"You failed again." The young bot stated. It was no surprise to him- he had lived to see so many failed attempts at Megatron's life he didn't even bother to keep count anymore. And honestly, he somehow couldn't see the point in it all anyway. Sometimes.

"I... did." Elaboration wasn't necessary, they both knew exactly what had been the weak link. Or rather, who. "Did you go through your training today?" Optimus asked then, trying to change the topic and, maybe, lighten up the mood a bit. Cheimon usually liked his training.

"What for? I don't need to know how to fight if all I'm ever gonna do is be locked up inside the base."

"I don't _want_ you to fight. But one day you might have to."

"But maybe_ I _want to fight! Please, I'm old enough now, why can't I-"

"No. I am not going to put you in the line of fire if it can be avoided. Not you."

"But dad I-"

"I said no!" Optimus almost shouted. But, he told himself, he had to calm down. Yelling would get them nowhere and if there was one thing he knew from experience it was that with Cheimon, the stricter one tried to be the worse the outcome would be. It had been a very hard lesson to learn. "Please understand, I just don't want to see you hurt."

His son looked off into the distance again, pouting. Again, they sat there silently. Finally, Optimus sighed and braced his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry. I know all of this is...very hard for you."

"I'm just sick of it. I'm sick of living in the sewers instead of the surface, I'm sick of watching from the shadows how everybody else has got a life and stuff. And I'm fragging sick of seeing you driving yourself insane because of that obsession you have with killing Megatron. I mean, I know he did some really horrible things and all that, but... getting rid of him won't change what happened."

"No it won't." Optimus said solemnly. "But I owe it to every single victim of his, Autobots and humans alike... and to the few of us that survived. Every time I see bots going about their business on the surface I just cannot believe how they could forget what he has done, how they can just ignore the fact that they are being ruled by a monster such as him. It is our duty to remember."

"Only... you can't kill him. I know you can't. You've tried countless times and you never succeeded and you know what? You never will. Dad..." Cheimon scooted closer to his creator, who was staring at his own feet, ashamed beyond words because he knew the youngling was right. "...let someone else- let _me_ do it for you. Please. Let me kill Megatron for you. We won't have to hide anymore, your nightmares will go away. If it makes you happy... I would do it for you."

Optimus didn't reply for a long time. He was reminded of how young his son still was, how naïve. But also, of how much he loved him, how they loved each other. He was proud of his son, he didn't deny that. He was strong, smart, courageous and his spark was in the right spot- but he would not be able to kill Megatron. Optimus himself could not do it even though he could stand up to the warlord in a fight, which was something his son wouldn't be able to achieve in vorns to come, but the real reason was a different one.

Megatron was Cheimon's sire. Of course nobody knew, not even his son, and he wanted to keep it that way. He would do anything to prevent them from seeing each other, ever, because he knew that should that happen, Megatron would know he was his son. And Optimus couldn't bear the thought of the Decepticon leader being close to his little one, his little Cheimon. It was another reason why he had to terminate the cybertronian emperor, because as long as he lived, his son would always be in danger. And he would rather die than let Megatron have him.

In the end he pulled the young mech into a firm embrace, his creation cuddling up to him, granting and receiving comfort at the same time, a smooth helmet tucked beneath Optimus' chin.

"I know you would, my son."

**Aaaw, the cuteness. I've really been feeling like writing parent- child- interactions lately. Weird.**

**Please review and I just **_**might**_** write another chapter (I know that's blackmail, but... *shrug*) **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so... this is probably the last chapter. As in, really.

**WARNING: Contains a little violence and good ol' Transformers SLASH (yay)**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**Tell Me It's Not True**

**Aaaand Another Bonus Chapter!**

How in the name of the Allspark could this have happened? How? He didn't know. It should have been impossible. How could it be that he, Optimus, the most skilled underground mech of the planet, he who knew every nook and cranny of this city, every single tunnel and alleyway, who had bested the greatest efforts of the most elite of Megatron's security force with ease and _laughed_ while he did it, how could _he_ have been captured? He strained against the shackles that kept him suspended in the air, although he knew it was futile; they were reinforced grade six chains with a protective force field around them- not even Omega Supreme had the strength to break them.

He was way too busy gasping for air anyway as Megatron was toying with his intimate circuitry, large gray helmet between silvery white thighs, a wickedly active glossa making the smaller bot sob with pleasure. This was wrong on so many levels Optimus didn't even know where to begin. And he couldn't do anything about it... and what was even more wrong with that was that his own helplessness excited him. It was disturbing really. But... oh sooo good. His thighs started quivering with his approaching overload, his moans got louder. Oh Primus. How had they even managed to turn a situation such as this into a session of, well, messing around? He wasn't sure he remembered right now. And frankly, he didn't care as overload crashed through him.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Megatron asked, still holding him by the hips when his processor cleared again, kissing the inside of his thigh warmly. Optimus groaned, squirming.

"Ngh... no..."

"Too bad. I guess I'll have to continue, then." The red and blue mech hissed when large black fingers were shoved up his oversensitive port and started pumping in and out in a lazy rhythm. It was divine torture.

"You... aaah... I'll never..." he couldn't think straight anymore. The self- proclaimed emperor stood back up to his full height, never ceasing his assault on his little Prime's port as he nibbled on his neck. The small wound on his own neck was still throbbing, although it had stopped bleeding energon; Optimus' teeth might have been blunt, but they had still been able to inflict serious damage to the thinner metal of his neck earlier.

"You're lucky my dear, since I've got a lot of time on my hands, just for you. Mmmh... I could do this for decacycles." Megatron whispered tonelessly before his fingers picked up the pace. He was rewarded with a rather undignified squeal from his captive. "Of course this would be much more comfortable for you if we could take it to my private chambers, but I fear you will have to make up your mind first."

"Frag you!" The large gray mech merely chuckled at that. Oh yes, this evening was proving to be most entertaining.

"With pleasure." He whispered into his pretty captive's audio, withdrawing his fingers to replace them with his spike; his arousal had been bothering him ever since he had received the news of the other mech's capture. He could be so very impatient when it came to his little Prime. Normally the warlord would have been irritated by such notions- after all excitement on this level was barely appropriate for a mech of his caliber, it was almost an insult to his maturity. On the other hand, Optimus was the hottest thing in the known universe, so maybe it could be excused.

The smaller mech groaned as his port was stretched to its limits. No matter how riled up the former Prime was by now and how much he was leaking thanks to Megatron's administrations, being entered by the considerably larger mech never ceased to be a little uncomfortable at first. But oh, the friction...

He mewled while Megatron set a slow, gentle pace. He didn't necessarily need to go fast to drive the beautiful rogue in his arms insane, in fact, he very much felt like making Optimus beg. Oh yes, he could do with some begging right now.

And Optimus should have been shouting and growling and spitting at him, but... he was beyond that now, merely hanging there in his chains, legs around the other's hips and enjoying the slide of the thick spike in his port.

It was then that the warlord's focus on his lover was disturbed as unexpected noise from the hallway made its way to his audios. He growled. What were those imbeciles he had as guards out there up to now? Hadn't he told them to keep it down and take care no one disturbed his privacy? He growled when he identified the noise as the sounds of battle- weapons were being fired, blades crossed, mechs injured and yelling... he knew it all too well.

The volume increased, meaning the fight had now moved close, very close to the room they were occupying right now. Grudgingly, he pulled out of Optimus and covered himself up, facing the door. Whoever had the audacity to attack him in his fortress, in an inconvenient moment such as this nonetheless, would feel his wrath should they dare enter this room.

The red and blue mech, still hanging in the heavy chains, hissed at the loss of contact, but kept quiet otherwise, having noticed the sounds himself. His own panel snapped shut quickly, but he was still covered in his fluids- not that there was anything he could do about it now. He didn't know who was fighting outside. He had given his bots strict orders not to try and rescue him in case he ever got caught since the chances of it being successful were slim at best and he didn't want to endanger his team. Megatron might have had his reasons not to kill him, but that didn't mean he would hesitate to terminate his followers.

So unless they had gone against his orders, which he hoped was not the case, whoever was out there might have been an enemy, a potential threat, to himself, not only to Megatron. Which was why his chains bothered him now, even more than moments earlier.

"Release me, Megatron!" He growled, struggling against his bonds once again. Megatron ignored him, focusing on the door instead. The noise had stopped. "Megatron!"

There was a bang from outside the door, then another one. Someone was trying to kick the door in and from the way it sounded, this someone would be successful in a matter of seconds. Optimus squirmed desperately. He didn't like how Megatron was his only line of defense, he didn't like it one bit.

After a few more kicks, the door finally gave and was smashed out of the doorframe, but when Optimus saw who had just forced his way into the room, his energon ran cold. Stepping away from the corpses of two guards in the hallway was his young son, a massive rifle in his hands, aimed at Megatron.

"Let him go, Megatron!" He snarled, but his voice was shaking a bit, betraying his nervousness. Megatron just stood there for a moment, staring at he young mech before him. Then a laugh rose deep in his chest, gaining volume until it echoed down the hallway. He turned around halfway then to address the chained mech behind him.

"Really, Optimus?_ This_ is your magnificent team? He's barely out of his sparkling frame." Optimus said nothing, merely staring at his son. Megatron frowned. His head snapped back around when a warning shot was fired, scorching the floor right in front of his feet.

"I mean it! Let him go!" Cheimon yelled.

"Or what, brat?" The large gray mech spat. This little mech was starting to annoy him.

"Or... or I'll make you!" That earned him a chuckle. This child wanted to take on Megatron, the Decepticon warlord who had slain thousands of capable warriors himself? Ridiculous. It was almost a shame the little one wouldn't live to regret this foolish mistake.

Cheimon didn't even have time to pull the trigger before Megatron was right in front of him and had slashed right through his weapon, turning it into a sparking piece of scrap. Then he grabbed the much smaller mech and threw him over his shoulder effortlessly. The youngling hit the floor with a yelp, but managed to roll across the cell and get back up on his feet before his opponent attacked again.

Megatron advanced again- this was too easy, it wasn't even fun to fight the little mech. He would end it quickly. What he didn't expect though were the twin swords the youngling drew the last second to block the killing blow before lunging to the side and out of his reach to get himself away from the wall. Maybe there would be a little fun after all.

Cheimon was scared out of his mind, cursing his own stupidity. Megatron was far quicker than he had anticipated, far bigger and stronger, too. And he had millions of years of battle experience. There was just no way he could hope to defeat him, he could buy a little time at best. And then? Megatron would kill him for sure. He dodged two more blows, but it didn't feel like his opponent was doing his best, rather playing with him than anything else. Cheimon on the other hand had to go to his limits just to avoid getting slagged by the mock attacks.

The third time Megatron simply hit the back of the other's hand with the hilt of his sword, making him drop one of his weapons while grabbing the other hand in his much larger one before he kicked the youngling's midsection, taking his second sword as the small body was hurled against the wall. The impact was harsh and made Cheimon see stars. The next thing he knew was that a large hand closed around his neck and lifted him up, pressing his back into the wall.

"It is a pity to offline you, really. You are actually rather talented." Megatron smirked at him, now at his optic level. "And pretty, too. In fact, you almost remind me of..." He suddenly fell silent. Red optics widened. The smirk disappeared. A second hand was lifted to the youngling's face to turn it slightly. Cheimon stared at Megatron, shivering. He didn't understand. He was lowered back to the ground almost gently, Megatron let go of his neck and put his hands on his shoulders instead.

"Why didn't you tell me, Optimus?" He said, still facing the youngling and studying his features intently. In a way, it was absolutely obvious whose offspring he was, now that he was looking at him more closely. The big, blue optics. The beautiful lips. The rest of his facial features, which were quite a bit sharper than his carrier's and so much more like his own. The strong, lean body. The way he moved. His voice. "Why didn't you tell me I had a son?"

Optimus didn't answer. How quickly everything had gotten out of his hands. Cheimon, however, understood now. Now he understood only too well. He yanked his shoulders out of his sire's grasp and stepped away from him, shocked. Then he looked at his carrier. He didn't dare look up into his creation's optics, the shame too painful to face.

"Tell me this is not true. Tell me... tell me _he_ is _not_ my father." Cheimon whispered, but he knew the answer already. Optimus said nothing. There was nothing to say. It was now that his son noticed the drying lubricants on his carrier's abdomen and thighs. He felt disgusted. His creators were disgusting, both of them, as was he himself. The spawn of a tyrant and a terrorist.

"Keep away from me. Both of you. Don't try to contact me, ever." His voice had never sounded this cold, neither had he ever felt so... uprooted. He turned around and took off running.

Optimus looked up, then threw a glance at Megatron, whose face was now sporting a deep frown. "Release me." He demanded again and this time, Megatron complied without another word, holding him up against his own body so he wouldn't fall while he took him off the chains carefully. The red and blue mech turned to leave immediately after he had been lowered to the ground, but was held back by his upper arm.

"I need to find him. Now." He stated urgently, but Megatron only pulled him closer.

"Will you come back?" Optimus paused, they looked at each other. There was no trace of slyness in those red optics then, no humor, only the concern and hope of a mech who was deeply in love with another, as Optimus knew he was. Blue hands reached for a gray helmet to pull the larger mech's face down toward his own. The kiss they shared was gentle, loving.

"I always do." He said, and was gone.

**THE END (for real)**


End file.
